


Under Pressure

by LeTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, What can I say Erica likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know she gets off on the power she has over them, the nature of her wolf calling to the nature in theirs. They don’t judge her when she asks to take control, when she asked to remove herself from the directness of everything. They don’t judge her because she liked to watch. They don’t judge her because she loves the feeling of control. They have always been more than happy to fill her needs.  And tonight, this is what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut and pack feels. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Also, Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me.

Erica had always had these yearnings, but before, she never talked about them. Boys didn’t date girls like her, didn’t sleep with girls like her, and if you found one who did you didn’t tell him you had THOSE kinds of kinks. But it was different now, with Boyd and Isaac, who so desperately want to please the other. And they know she gets off on the power she has over them, the nature of her wolf calling to the nature in theirs. They don’t judge her when she asks to take control, when she asked to remove herself from the directness of everything. They don’t judge her because she liked to watch. They don’t judge her because she loves the feeling of control. They have always been more than happy to fill her needs.  And tonight, this is what she needs.

They almost always go to Boyd’s place. His bed is large and comfortable and his parents are rarely home.  Sometimes they stay at the train station for the night, because that’s Isaac’s home now. But Erica’s is off limits. Her mother has always been over protective because of her condition. If she knew her daughter was sleeping not with one boy, but two? She was likely to have a stroke.

There was a time, not so long ago when Erica had felt the same way. She had convinced herself over the years of ridicule that she would likely end up dying a virgin, because boys didn’t want to be with girls like her. They wanted to be with girls like Allison, or Lydia. Pretty, smart, perfect girls. Girls who knew how to talk to people, how to laugh and smile and have fun. Girls who didn’t have seizures or piss themselves in public.

She never could have imagined then that there would ever come a time when she would wake up in the arms of two of the most beautiful, loving boys she had ever met. The sex was amazing, but she had been pleasantly surprised to find it was more than that. She loved them in a way she couldn’t explain, knew them in a way that normal humans couldn’t know each other. Every smell, every feeling they had, she felt. They were her pack, closer than blood and so much more than beloveds.

            They fit together like pieces in a puzzle. They all knew what it was like to be lonely, to be afraid. They had all come into this as damaged goods. But the wolf complicated things and her’ s was no different. It awoke feelings and needs in her she had never felt before, the raw sexual power and the fierce need to wield it like a weapon. She loved the smell of school boys, the first time they’d laid eyes on the new her. When she’d walked up to Robbie Stultz and taken a bite out of his apple, careful not to smudge her lipstick, she’d smelled the arousal shape and heavy all around him. The boy who’d ruined her life, who’d videoed her in a moment of absolute weakness, wanted her more than he had ever wanted a girl in his life.  They had laughed at her and tortured her for years, and now they all wanted her, wanted her so desperately they couldn’t stand it. But she remained unobtainable to them, and if anyone tried to press the issue, she could take care of the situation while hardly raising a finger. The dominance of her wolf was something she knew they felt on a basic, primal level, something they feared.

But she reserved the pleasure of revealing it only for her boys.

            Tonight they’d settled for Boyd’s place again, with it’s plush bed and warm covers and soft, threadbare carpet. The two were already tangled around each other when she’d climbed through the window. Isaac nipped playfully at the underside of Boyd’s chin, making the bigger boy growl and tighten his hold on Isaac’s waist. Erica smiled. This was begging behavior, her favorite kind. They looked up when she climbed over the sill, smiling playfully at them as she tossed her leather jacket over the back of Boyd’s huge, ridiculously comfortable reading chair.

“You didn’t even have the courtesy to wait for me,” she teased, pulling her black tank over her head and tossing it with her jacket. Mismatched though it was, Boyd’s room was habitually neat.

It was Isaac who untangled himself first, curls mussed and shirt half unbuttoned. He smiled at her, that clever little quirk of his lips that let her know he was planning something, even as his hands settled on her hips, thumbs slipping through the belt loops of her jeans.  He kissed her soundly, his lips warm against hers. She let her tongue reach out to taste him, picking up the lingering flavor of Boyd there as well.

“We’ll make it up to you,” he whispered against her lip when they parted; almost as if it were a secret, though they both knew Boyd could hear just fine.

Erica felt her heart pick up at the suggestion, the wolf surging to life inside her.  Her wolf wanted them as much as she did, more than she had words to express. It wanted to command, wanted to dominate. 

“You better,” she growled, letting her fingers tangle in his curls, kissing him again, more fiercely this time. Isaac whined against her mouth, pressing against her, yielding without even a second thought. He was the strongest of them, with the firmest hold on his wolf, the strongest tie to the pack, the one most willing to question and push at their alpha. But when they were together like this, the three of them, he found his pleasure in submission. It was a release, he’d told them once, held firmly in their arms. He’d spent so long being afraid, of being constantly vigilant. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust, he couldn’t trust, that one day the people he cared about would turn on him like his father had. Being with them, knowing on the most primal level that they would never harm him, was something he’d never imagined he’d have. So he gave himself over to them, completely, trusting them to never hurt him. It was a heavy thing, to hold that type of responsibility in her hands, but she and Boyd had both taken it to heart.

 She heard, practically _felt,_ Boyd’s own heart rate pickup, in response to the exchange. He was across the room in seconds, his chest warm against her back as leaned in to kiss her neck, the curve of her shoulder. His hands ran up the length of her arms, and back down, up down her sides, touching her bare skin. Isaac pressed all the harder against her, pushing her back into Boyd’s solid bulk.

She eased back for breath, her head falling back against Boyd’s shoulder and they were all panting and smiling. Isaac leaned into her, tracing the smooth lines of her collarbone with his tongue. Boyd reached around her, his own hand resting on Isaac’s chest and there was a rumbling possessive growl. To an outsider, it would have seemed that the bigger boy was pushing him away, but Erica knew the difference by now. That was a sign of encouragement.  Isaac seemed pleased enough to oblige. His fingers ghosted across the waistband of her jeans in a silent question. Her breath caught for a second at the thought of what was coming. Her boy’s always asked permission. She took Boyd’s wrists and guided his hands to the place Isaac’s hand just vacated. Her claws were out.

“Well go on then,” she giggled and she felt Isaac smile against her skin. 

Boyd’s hands slide tighter around her as he kissed her neck, deftly unfastening the fly of her jeans, but it was Isaac whose hand slid inside her lace panties.  Long, slender fingers pressed against her, just barely slipping into her as his palm brushed her clit. She arched into it, eyes fluttering as she grabbed at Boyd. She made a noise, half human, half animal, and she could hear them snarl in response.

She turned her head to kiss Boyd and he met her half way. He was more aggressive than Isaac by half, but that’s what made him fun. They played for power over their curly headed blonde boy or grappled for power over each other. Boyd had never had anyone who acknowledged his needs. He was always just background music before the bite, he’d said one night, while the other two lay with their head’s pillowed on his chest. There but not really, not so much that you noticed it’s absence. The bite had given him purpose, had given him people to hold onto, to protect, to call his own. But most of all it had given him connection, had given him people that felt the same way about him as he felt about them.

            Isaac’s finger pushed deeper into her pussy, crocked it in that come hither motion that pressed against her insides and drove her to madness. He rolled the heel of his hand against her clit, sending lightening bolts of sensation up her spine. She growled, claws digging her claws hard into his shoulder, drawing blood. She wondered distantly how he was explaining all these marks to his teammates, but Boyd brought her back from that train of thought, nipping the curve of her throat and she guided his hand to her breast.

She could smell the sharp sweetness of arousal from them, mixing with her own heady scent. But she didn’t need werewolf senses to notice the erections her boy’s were sporting, even through their jeans. Her hands went to the last few buttons of Isaac’s shirt, shucking it the rest of the way of off him as she rocked her hips in time with his fingers. She canted her head against Boyd’s shoulder, watching the two of them and she saw them smile, knowing what she wanted, knowing they wanted it too. They kissed each other over her shoulder, the perfect balance in one another. Just watching them made her heart thunder harder and she pressed her hand over Isaac’s, keeping his fingers firmly inside her as she picked up the pace of her hips. There was a slow heat pooling in her belly.

 Isaac brushed his lips along the curve of her shoulder as he and Boyd parted.

Boyd caught her earlobe between his teeth, nipping her, but not hard enough to break the skin.

”You ready for more, Blondie,” he growled playfully in her ear and Isaac smiled against her skin again, punctuating the other boy’s words by sliding a second finger into her heat. Her back bowed and she whined, clawing at them. Her head rolled on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

“I want to watch,” she growled against his dark skin, teeth grazing against his jaw, as she forced her claws to retract.

She felt him give a pleased laugh and Isaac lifted his head, smiling. Boyd brushed an unruly curl out of the boy’s face.

“You up for that?”

Isaac turned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the inside of Boyd’s wrist, right on his pulse.

“Always,” he said, pressing his lips to Erica’s as he slid his fingers out of her, almost painfully slow. She whined and pawed at him, pouting as he pulled away.

He laughed, taking her hands and pulling her way from Boyd.  
            “You asked,” he teased.

“He’s right,” Boyd echoed, sliding around her, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist, leaning in so his teeth grazed over the line of Isaac’s pulse. The fair-haired wolf whined, turning into the touch. Erica licked her lips, watching the way Boyd touched the other beta.

“What do you want,” he whispered in the other’s ear while Erica toed off her boots and shimmied out of her jeans.

Isaac turned his head just enough to nip the other Beta’s jaw.

“You inside me,” he growled; his claws were out now and he running them lightly up Boyd’s arms.  Erica could hear the taller beta’s blood rush as she settled into the oversized reading chair. Tucked into the cornered by the bookshelf, it had the perfect view the bed.

 “We haven’t done that in a while,” Boyd practically purred, not seeming all that displeased with the suggestion.

Isaac’s response was to turn and give Boyd a shove towards the bed. Boyd went without and argument, arms still tangled around Isaac, pulling him along. They fell to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, Boyd rolling on top of the smaller beta, kissing him soundly. Isaac arched up against him, groaning against his mouth.

Erica sighed, settling back into the massive chair. The soft, worn fabric felt good against her bare skin, and she reached behind her to undo he bra, smiling when she saw Isaac watching her over Boyd’s shoulder, while the taller boy ravaged the soft skin of his neck and shoulders.  The three of them would be black and blue come tomorrow. Still, she flashed him a wolfish grin, circling her nipple with her thumb, under it pebbled under her touch. She saw his eyelids flutter and his head fell back as Boyd’s hand went for the fly of Isaac’s jeans.  Erica licked her lips, feeling her breath grow heavy.

Isaac was unfastening Boyd’s  pants now, even as he struggled out of his own. They were both hard, the smell of their arousal heavy in the room. Boyd rolled his hip against Isaac’s and the smaller beta snarled, wrapping his fingers around the back of Boyd’s neck, pulling him down for another deep kiss.  Erica let he hand slip into the place where Isaac’s had been a few moments ago, her fingers just barely pressing into her body.

It was Boyd that rolled away first, reaching into the nightstand. Isaac practically crawled up the other Beta’s body to follow.  He gave Boyd a hard shove and the bed protested, but Boyd’s lips were curled up in a grin as Isaac straddled his hips, rocking slowly, creating that slow building friction between their cocks again. Boyd’s hands caught his thighs, teeth bared, but in pleasure. Erica watched them as the moved together, the friction building between them, fighting the urge to touch her self more than she already was. She wanted this to last and the boys were barely warming up.

Isaac reached across Boyd’s body after a moment, grabbing whatever it was that Boyd had fished out of the drawer.  He came up holding the familiar bottle of lube that was there, and wrapped condom that he dropped on Boyd’s chest. He gave Boyd a wolfish grin of his own, working open the cap as Boyd offered a hand. Isaac eased back a bit and Boyd sat up, letting Isaac spread the stuff onto his fingers.  Boyd leaned in for a kiss, pulling Isaac more firmly back into his lap. Strong arms wrapped around the smaller Beta’s waist, one large hand pressed against the base of his spine to keep him close, the other sliding down the cleft of his rear. Isaac’s breath caught as the questing fingers found what they were looking for.  Boyd’s eyes, already a sharp gold, caught Erica’s. She pressed her own fingers deeper into her body, watching Boyd do the same to Isaac. It must have taken all his control to keep his claws at bay, but Isaac trusted them, and Boyd took that trust to heart, even in the heat of the moment.

 Isaac’s nails, however, dug into the muscles of Boyd’s shoulders until they drew blood. He groaned, pressing back against Boyd’s questing fingers. But Boyd kissed a lazy line up the side of the other’s jaw.

“Impatient much,” the other teased, pushing the finger in further.

“ I don’t think you understand the …ohgod….gravity of the….ooooo….situation,” Isaac whined, rolling his hips.

Boyd pushed in a second finger and Isaac gasped, obviously torn between pushing back onto the teasing fingers and pulling away from them, trying to gain more friction between his aching cock and Boyd’s hard stomach.

“Don’t tease him,” Erica panted from across the room, and they both turned to look at her with their molten gold eyes. Isaac whined softly at the sight of her, pale thighs open, rocking against her own hand, fingers circling her nipples, flush bright on her fair cheeks.

“But that’s half the fun,” Boyd growled playfully into the hollow between Isaac’s collar bones, pushing his fingers in deep and hard, causing Isaac to cry out, to grab at the bigger boy’s shoulders again.

“He’s too close,” she said, “Can’t you smell it on him?”

Boyd grinned, but Isaac rested his forehead against Boyd’s temple.

“She’s right,” he panted, still rocking his hips as Boyd’s fingers stretched him, “If you keep doing that, I am seriously going to come before you even have a chance to fuck me.”

“And what is I’m doing right now, exactly,” he laughed against Isaac’s skin, punctuating his words with a curl of his fingers.  Isaac gasped at the sensations, surging up against Boyd’s chest.  

“You know what I mean,” he groaned, “Erica…”

“Come on, Boyd,” she purred, arching her, spreading her thighs, the way she knew he liked, “You know you want it every bit as much as we do.”

Boyd’s tongue darted out across his kiss-bruised lips, just enough that she could see the points of his teeth. She grinned at Isaac and he returned it, knowing they’d won.

Isaac grinned, retrieving the condom as he scooted down Boyd’s thighs. He made quick work of it, Boyd’s fingers still stretching him, lips roving over his skin. Isaac uncapped the bottle of lube again, giving Boyd’s shaft a few tight strokes for encouragement. Like he needed any. Isaac’s gaze slid to Erica and he grinned wickedly, silently asking.

“One your knees,” she breathed, stroking her thumb across her throbbing clit, “Please.”

Isaac and Boyd seemed happy enough to oblige. Isaac rolled over onto his knees, his head resting on his crossed arms. Boyd slid in behind him, leaning over his back to nip his shoulder blades and the base of his neck, while he eased himself into Isaac’s body. The small beta stiffened for a moment, his breath hitching in some mix of pain and pleasure. She’d had Boyd inside her enough times to know it took some adjustment. But the darker skinned wolf eased in slowly. He eased Isaac through the initial discomfort, running his hands across the other boy’s sides and stomach and thighs, biting the tender skin of his shoulder just enough to leave a mark and then soothing the spot with his lips and tongue.

Erica worked her own clit in slow circles as she watched, enrapt. She loved watching, the way they touched each other, the way she knew they would touch her if she asked. Isaac caught her gaze again, speaking softly to her, encouraging her, even as he began to roll his hips back into Boyd’s.

Boyd took the movement as permission and he sat up, big hands gripping Isaac’s hips as he pulled out. The room was filled with the sound of sharp breath and slapping flesh as the Boyd began to fuck the other beta. Isaac’s face was pure bliss, he loved to be taken like this, hard and fast, bordering on animal. He reached back, clawing at Boyd’s hip as the other grabbed at his shoulder, his back bowing as he rose onto his hands. He rocked his hips back against Boyd’s, picking up a steady rhythm. Their were long streaks of wetness on the comforter, precum speared their as Isaac tried to gain some friction between the soft material and his aching cock. They were gasping and panting, growling and clawing and snapping at each other. Isaac snarled, demanding Boyd taking him faster, harder, deeper. Boyd, for his part, was more than happy to follow orders. He pounded the smaller body relentlessly, drawing his cock nearly all the way out before ramming back home, cause Isaac to arch and keen and press back against him.

True to his word, Isaac was terribly close, but he didn’t touch himself, though Erica could see how much he wanted to. Boyd, was watching her too, in his peripheral and she could see him trying to keep hold of his own reins. They were waiting for her, trying to see her to satisfaction before they let themselves go. The heat was coiling in the pit of her stomach and she worked her fingers deeper into her own body, clawing at the armrest., arching her back. Her breath came heavy and her heart pounded against her ribs, but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“It’s okay,” she panted, “let it go. I’ll get there.”

Isaac practically groaned in relief, reaching between his thighs to wrap a hand around his cock. He must have been Aching by now. Boyd was quick to aid him, curling an arm around Isaac’s waist, his own hand over the other beta’s, pumping him in tight, quick strokes. The smaller beta craned his head back, giving Boyd the room to kiss and bite the tender flesh there and he groaned their names in tandam with Boyd’s thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to lose it, practically howling as he scrambled to find purchase in Boyd’s flesh, to hold on to something while orgasm rolled over him. He came hard on the sheets, pressed back into the bigger beta, Boyd fucking him through it.

He was quick to come down, letting his head drop onto his arms as Boyd grabbed his hips again, searching out his own release. He rocked against Isaac with abandon, and she could see the smaller beta’s thigh muscles tremble. Still, he lay there, watching Boyd over his shoulder, whispering encouragingly to him as had to Erica, reaching back to squeeze the dark thigh.

Boyd’s snarling filled the room, his head thrown back as he rammed into Isaac’s body again, all his muscles clenched tight. He worked his hips in short snaps that rocked the whole bed. He slumped forward as he finished, rolling onto his side and carrying Isaac down with him.

 

Erica whimpered, her fingers slowing in their work, her free hand tangled in her hair as she caught her breath. She was there, she was right there.  But the boys were already untangling again, seeing her on the edge, knowing she needed that last little push. It took all her will to pull away from herself, from the wet heat between her thighs. But they beckoned her and she went, trusting them to take care of her. 

Isaac settled with his back against the head board, pulling her between his bent knees, her back to his chest. He laced his fingers with hers, letting her claws come out as he kissed a line over her shoulder. Boyd settled between her thighs, on his belly, and pressed a kiss of his own to the jut of her hip. She whined, long and loud, at the feel of his breath on her too hot skin. Isaac hushed her, nipping her ear as Boyd lowered his head.

The first flick of his tongue across her clit sent a bolt of lightening racing up her spine and she arched back into Isaac. She reached to press Boyd’s head down but Isaac held her hands in his own. Boyd worked her with a skilled tongue, trailing  ins fingers across the insides of her thighs. She whimpered, writhed against them as he sucked as her clit, pausing every once in a while to trace lazy circles around the bundle of nerves. Desperate, she guided Isaac’s hands to her breasts, needing to be touched, any where, everywhere. She didn’t last much longer than that. She came hard against Boyd’s mouth, beyond coherent words. He worked her through it with his lips and tongue, a gentleman to the last. Isaac held her tightly, smiling against her ear as he whispered endearments to her.

When she came down from it all, she found herself pressed snuggly to Boyd’s side, one arm tucked under her head, the other draped over her and Isaac. His breathing had already deepened with sleep. The blonde’s head rested on her chest and he traced sleepy circles on her belly while he fell asleep too. She joined them, lulled into dreams by the smell and feel of the boys she so dearly loved. But there was a question that rose up in her mind, a conversation she had almost forgotten. She’d have to remember tomorrow.

 

~*~

 

The old train station was cold; it was still early in the morning. She was glad now that they’d spent the night at Boyd’s house. She didn’t like the idea of Isaac sleeping alone in the cold.  Though none of them really slept alone these days.  She’d left the other two at Boyd’s, in bed.  She pressed a kiss to their lips before she’d left and promised she’d be back for breakfast. She hadn’t wanted to leave the warmth of their bed, but once the question had popped into her brain, she couldn’t shake it. She needed an answer.

She could smell Derek the moment she walked in, and smiled. He’d been spending more time here and less at the Hale house of late. This was where the pack was, after all. But Erica wondered if it wasn’t more than that. Derek wasn’t the best Alpha, but he was getting better around them. Maybe he was finally starting to let go of the past, understanding that they weren’t like the pack he’d known, and that he needed to start from scratch.

He must have caught her scent too, because he looked up from the trunk when she walked past the old car that served as Isaac’s room. He quirked a brow at her.

“Shouldn’t you be at school,” he asked and she grinned. He was starting to sound like less of an Alpha and more of a dad. Ever since she had gotten hurt, he’d softened a bit, towards all of them.

She laughed, plopping down beside him.

“It’s Saturday, Derek.”

She saw him pause for a moment, like he was counting back the days. He shrugged after a moment.

“So it is,” he said, still rummaging in the trunk, “I guess I didn’t expect to see you this early on a day you didn’t have school.”

“Actually,” she said, looking at her nails, “I wanted to ask you something.”

He stopped rummaging and turned to look at her. She could smell the unease on him. With everything that had been going on, Derek wasn’t exactly quick to offer up information these days.

“You remember that time you were training us, you asked if any of us could do something that wasn’t totally predicable?”

Derek rolled his eyes. Derek had never shown a hint of interest in her since she’d become a wolf. At first it had bothered her, after how forward he’d been when he’d convinced her to change. But as she became more accustomed to her new life, the pieces had begun to fall into place. Derek wielded his sexuality the same way she did, knowing how in tune the humans were with it. But at the end of the day, it was all for show. Her heart belonged to her boys. Same as Derek’s belonged to a certain mouthy, jeep-driving head case, regardless of whether either of them realized it or not.

“The time you nearly tore my lips off? How could I forget?”

She gave him a knowing smile but he returned it with only confusion. Boys were so dense some times.

”You told me I wouldn’t do it again, because you already had someone picked out for me. I thought at the time it was Scott, but it wasn’t, was it? Who did you mean?”

It was Derek’s turn to smile. He took a deep breath and she knew he could smell Boyd and Isaac on her skin.

“I think you figured that one out just fine on your own, pup.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
